Life is a journey
by longkang
Summary: This fic is a one shot, based on vol. 29 of the manga. Its basically a novellization vol. 29. To put it simply, its my tribute to a very important character in Rave, Shiba.


The journey of life

Disclaimer: The characters that are in this fic do not belong to me.

Haru and gang entered a large chamber. In the middle of the chamber, there was a small island, with a monument and four graves.

"This… this is the resting place of the four knights of the blue sky!" Haru said, moving to the island for a closer look. There were words carved on the momument.

Here Lies The Knights of The Blue Sky

"It is only natural that Shiba would come here," Haru said, looking at the graves.

Plue walked to the monument and leaned his body on it, a tear forming in his eye.

They then heard a weird sound; a chittering that seemed to be everywhere.

"What is that sound?" Belnika asked, looking around, trying to look for its source.

"It's all right," Haru softly said. "Let us close our eyes…"

They saw a vision. It was the battle. They could see the soldiers of Symphonia, despite being sorely outnumbered, fighting bravely, refusing to give up. Shiba, leading the four knights of the blue sky, were wrecking an enormous amount of destruction wherever they went. However, for every enemy they cut down, two more would appear.

Eventually, they began to falter. First to fall was Dalmatian, stabbed from behind. Alpine was next, shot down by arrows. Third was Deerhound, sitting on a huge pile of enemy bodies, holding his huge battleaxe, eyes closed, never to move again. Clea Maltese fell last, sacrificing herself, using her body to block the hail of arrows that would have struck Shiba. Shiba cradled her body as she fell, screaming to the heavens, tears flowing in sadness and rage. All around him, the battle raged on.

Everyone opened their eyes. They all looked downcast after witnessing the sacrifice made by the brave Symphonia warriors.

"It was good to have come here," Haru said, wiping away a tear. "Deerhound, Alpine, Dalmatian, Maltese, may all of you rest in peace."

A bell rang.

"So, you are the Rave warriors…"

The voice belonged to a leopard in human form. He was holding a small bell.

"Who are you?" Musica demanded.

"Just an old man guarding the graves," Leopard replied. "Forgive me if my appearance is a little unsightly."

"Why are you in that form?" Let asked.

"I am one of the warriors who died in the war. Like the knights of the blue sky, I took the form of an animal through Alpine's power."

"Can it be that…" Haru said.

"Yes." Leopard answered. "Alpine did not die in the war. He survived, though barely, and is still alive. This is something that even Lord Shiba found out recently."

"So you have been here for the last fifty years?" Belnika asked disbelievingly.

"This is a very important place, you know." Leopard turned. "It is not just the resting place of the knights of the blue sky. It is also the entrance to the Rave of truth."

As he finished his words, an opening rose up from the ground.

Surprised, Haru turned to Leopard.

"So, the rave of truth is… in there?

Leopard nodded.

The rest of the gang cheered, happy to know that they had found the last remaining Rave.

"Follow me, second Rave master," Leopard said, walking to the opening.

Ruby was extremely excited. "What are we waiting for everyone, lets go!"

Leopard shook his head. "No. The seeker of the Rave must face the final test. The test… can only be accepted by the second rave master."

Haru froze, contemplating. This time, he would have no one to help him. Turning and smiling to his friends, he bid them farewell and followed Leopard.

As Elie tried to follow him, Musica stopped her.

"Haru will be okay," Julia assured her.

They sat down to wait.

Haru was walking along, trying not to think of what he would face ahead, when suddenly Plue jumped out of his backpack.

"Plue? What are you doing here?" Haru said, surprised. "You can't come in here, go back."

Plue ignored him and ran away.

"It's alright, Plue can come."

Haru turned to the direction of the voice. It was Shiba. And not just himself. To the right and left of him were Gaelin Musica and Alice, the crazy doctor who he had met once before.

"Aren't you Gaelin and Alice? What are you guys doing here?" Haru asked, surprised and yet happy at the same time. "I actually missed you all. How are you doing?"

No response. Their faces were grim. Haru had expected a doddering old man, a drunkard and a fun loving, happy go lucky mad doctor. This was not what he had expected.

"I know!" Haru said, holding up a fist. "You don't have to be worried. Just leave it to me."

"You sound confident, second Rave master." Haru turned to the direction of the voice.

"I am Alpine Spaniel, knight of the blue sky… and the guardian of the final Rave."

"Well, what about the test? Let's get it over with," Haru said, eager to start, eyes shining with anticipation.

As Leopard left, Alpine nodded to Shiba.

Shiba reached into his cloak. It was the final Rave, the Rave of truth. It shined brightly in Shiba's hand.

"Haru, hold out your hand."

As Shiba deposited the Rave onto Haru's hand, the light stopped shining. Haru was surprised. As he gave the Rave back to Shiba, it shone brightly again. Shiba then passed the Rave to Alpine, who kept it in his own cloak.

"Why?" Haru asked.

Alpine began to explain. "The Rave of truth shows only the truth. And the truth is, the true Rave master is still Shiba. The Rave of truth is the voice of Resha, the knights of the blue sky and the citizens of Symphonia. In other words, the voice has not accepted you yet, Haru."

"I told you before, Haru," Shiba added. "There can only be one person in the whole world that can utilize Rave, because it is too powerful. Although you have done well, Haru, the Rave still chose me in the end. Therefore, I must continue to bear the burden once again…"

"What are you saying, Shiba?" Haru cried. "Let me do it! I'm supposed to be the second Rave master!"

"I'll say it one more time. There can only be one person in the whole world that can utilize Rave. If you truly wish to bear this burden, then you must defeat me!"

Shiba threw away his clock in one fluid motion. He was wearing his armour underneath.

Shiba's voice was grim. "Only by defeating me can you become the next Rave master."

Gaelin then gave Shiba a huge sword. "This blade is not in any way inferior to the Ten Commandments. Take it."

Alice held out a potion. "Remember… you only have fifteen minutes." Shiba drank the potion.

"And I will be the witness of this duel," Alpine said.

"No!" Haru yelled. "I can't fight Shiba!"

"I did not come here to hear you say such things. Haru, second Rave master…" Shiba's voice trailed off.

"What… what on earth did you drink?" Haru's voice was shaky now.

"Draw your sword, Haru!" Shiba's voice had turned into a deep baritone. In that instant, Shiba's body began to change.

He stood straight again. His long beard vanished, showing a cleanly shaved, strong, angular face, with long black hair and deep, penetrating eyes. Shiba was young again, back into the prime of his life.

"If you lose this duel, Haru, I will become the Rave master again."

Haru was shocked beyond words. He had heard of how strong Shiba was when he was younger. He was known as the Sword Saint.

"Are… are you serious?" Haru asked, voice still shaky.

"What do you think?"

Saying that, Shiba dashed toward Haru, sword swinging toward his head. Haru could barely get his own sword up in time to block, for Shiba's speed was incredible.

After exchanging a few blows, Haru managed to find an opening. He swung his sword but stopped at the last instant, at Shiba's neck.

_I'm supposed to kill Shiba?_

Noticing that Haru hesitated, Shiba slashed at Haru's neck. Haru jumped back in the nick of time, for had he hesitated, he would have been beheaded.

So it's either him or me who dies… 

Deflecting Shiba's relentless assault, Haru decided that it was time to counterattack.

"Explosion!"

Not only did Shiba stop it, he used Haru's sword as a lever to vault himself over Haru, avoiding the powerful explosion. Catching Haru off guard, he knocked Haru back a good distance, then dashing toward him, sword swinging.

Haru barely avoided the attack.

"How's this! Silfarion!"

To Haru's horror, Shiba deflected every strike.

"Blue Crimson!"

Shiba quickly got in close, preventing Haru from properly utilizing his two swords, and kicked him in his face.

"Melforce!"

Haru had thought of using Melforce to blast Shiba away, hoping to buy himself time, but Shiba was faster, dodging the air blast and gave Haru another stinging kick.

"Million suns!"

This time, Shiba simply held his ground and used his superior strength to push Haru back.

Nothing I do has any effect! 

In truth, Shiba had gotten used to his young body again.

Roaring, Haru charged towards him, putting all his strength into a two-handed overhead slash. With one arm, Shiba deflected it, then immediately counterattacked, driving Haru to the ground.

"I now understand why Rave did not choose you," Shiba said grimly. "Your sword is too light."

"Then take this! Gravity core!" Haru shouted, attacking again, but to no avail.

"You fool! Do you really think I was referring to the weight of your sword? Your sword is light… for it is without purpose! Purpose and willpower is what makes a sword strong!" Shiba shouted, driving Haru back once more.

"Who says I do not have purpose?" Haru countered. "I fight for the fate of the world!"

Their swords clashed once again.

"Don't give me this crap!" Shiba shouted, knocking Haru's sword up and slashing him across the chest.

Up till this time, Shiba was only toying with Haru, never really injuring him. But this time was real.

"You have been fighting for what… two years? You have been through a lot, and have progressed and matured much, exceeding my expectations. No one doubts your strength. But… for fifty years, I was here. I have protected this world for fifty years."

Haru was breathless. _I… I can't win…_

"Do you know why I kept fighting all through the years, never failing?" Shiba asked. "I did it because of one person. Resha. I protected the world for her."

Haru struggled to get up. _So this is the reason that he has been fighting for so long. It was all for Resha Valentine. What am I fighting for then?_

Shiba attacked once again, wounding Haru again and again.

For Garage island… for my sister Cattleya… for my companions… its not enough? 

Gaelin could bear this no longer. Haru was getting punished. At this rate, he would be dead soon. He grabbed Alpine's cloak in anger.

"Stop this! Shiba clearly has the upper hand! Are you going to let Haru die?"

"Maybe," Alpine answered, without emotion.

"Stop it right now! I will not allow this!" Gaelin shouted.

Before Alpine could answer, the Rave of truth fell out of Alpine's cloak and onto the floor.

_I have many reasons to fight too. _Haru thought, trying his best to stay alive. _But Shiba… he has been fighting for fifty years because of Resha. How cane my reasons… my purpose…be compared to his?_

Haru fell. He was nearing the end of his strength. He knew the end was coming soon.

How useless I am. I can't even protect a single girl… I can't protect Elie… Elie? 

Shiba prepared to finish Haru off. Surprisingly, Haru managed to deflect his attack, and even managed to stand up.

Elie… that's right! 

Haru remembered all the times spent with Elie.

_I… I wanted to protect her. I promised to take away her sadness… her fear… but most importantly, I promised to protect her from Lucia…that's right… didn't I swear it before?_

With renewed vigour and strength, Haru went on the offensive. As Shiba blocked, he noticed a small crack forming on his sword.

This… this is my reason for fighting! 

"I FIGHT FOR ELIE!!!" Haru shouted, shattering Shiba's sword.

Shiba's expression turned from shock to a smile, then collapsed down on to one knee, turning back into an old man. The fifteen minutes were up.

"Well done." Shiba pointed to the Rave. It was shining brightly. "Rave accepts you now. My job is finished."

Shiba collapsed, coughing badly.

"Alice! Do something!" Haru shouted.

"It's no use, Haru… That potion restores my youth, but also takes my life away. It's too late now."

"Are you mad?" Haru shouted, grabbing Alice by the shoulders. "Why did you give him such a thing?"

"Its not his fault…" Shiba gasped. "Everyone tried to stop me, but this is something that I had already decided… I believed that you would win, Haru… it was worth my life…"

Haru knelt beside Shiba. "This can't be possible."

"Life… is a journey… the journey… represents living… and I have come… to the end of my journey…"

"No Shiba, you won't die! Stop saying such things!" Haru cried.

"Listen well to what I have to say… you bear the burden of the future of the world… I know it's hard… but I believe… that you can protect this world. Go… you have become the Rave master…"

Elie then entered, panting.

Alpine was amazed at how much she looked like Resha. "R…Resha?"

Shiba turned toward her. "Resha?" he gasped.

Shiba slowly stood up. The dying man walked towards Elie.

"What's wrong with me?" Elie said, tearing uncontrollably. "Why am I crying for no reason?"

Elie was the splitting image of Resha. Shiba was crying now. _I understand now. Resha is still alive._

"Elie… this is the last request of an old, dying man," Shiba stammered out. "You… you look so much like her… may I hug you… just once?"

Elie smiled and nodded her head. They embraced.

"Elie… I have something important to say… in the future… you might think that what Resha has done… is something irrefutable… but… you do not have to make any amends… when that time comes… you must be strong… because what Resha has done… is a choice… that borders on evil…" Shiba coughed again.

"Even if you… do not understand anything now… please… remember my words… and never forget them…"

Elie nodded, with tears in her eyes, promising the dying man.

"Thank you… because of you…" A deep breath.

At that instant, just for that instant, Shiba was young once again. And he was embracing not Elie, but Resha, her long hair flowing.

"Because of you… I have come to the end of my journey… I have come home…"

Those were the last words that he spoke. The vision ended, and Shiba's head fell down on Elie's shoulder, never to rise again.

Everyone was overcome with grief. Haru picked up the final Rave and looked up, tears flowing down unceasingly.

On this day, the first Rave master Shiba died.

Author's notes: In my opinion, this was the single most touching part of the whole series. It actually nearly moved me to tears. I am not a person who is easily affected by emotion, yet this has really affected me.


End file.
